


“Why you in such a rush baby?”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Mayans [4]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Lapdance, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: From my Seven Days of Daddy series I do on my Tumblr. The story contains 18+ consenting adults.





	“Why you in such a rush baby?”

You giggled as your back hit the bedroom door, Creeper laughing against your lips.

“Sorry mami.”

You shook your head and ran your finger down his cheek, loving the feeling of his hands on your waist.

“It’s ok. Just hurry up.”

He smiled and let you pull him into the dorm room. He kicked the door shut behind himself wearing a smirk as you fisted your hands into the front of his kutte and kept pulling him towards the bed. 

“Why you in such a rush baby?”

You smiled devilishly and shrugged, spinning him around and pushing him to sit on the bed. 

“What, I can’t rush to be with my man and give him an early Christmas present? I can’t rush to be with my daddy?”

His eyes were fierce as they looked up at you, a slow nod coming from him as he licked his lips. 

“Of course you can baby. You just know I like to take my time.”

With that, you grinned yourself and started to pull your shorts down, revealing the red lace panties you wore. You felt a swell of confidence as he let out a low whistle. 

“Now that ain’t fair. You know what seeing you in red does to me.” 

“Oh I know, that’s why I’m wearing it.” 

Letting your shorts pool at your feet, you stepped out of them, kicking them away with the toe of your heels, getting started on your shirt now. Creeper groaned as you turned around, giving him your back as you pulled the shirt off, no bra underneath. You shivered as he slowly ran a warm hand down your back. The music from out in the main part of the clubhouse wasn’t all that loud, but it was loud enough for you to still hear it and you began to sway your hips to the beat, taking a step backward until you felt him, taking a seat on his lap softly. You laughed softly as you felt the bulge against you.

“Hard already?” 

You tossed him a look over your shoulder and saw as he shrugged. 

“What do you expect?”

Your response was to grind against his lap, smiling as he hissed. You tried to swat his hand away as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of your panties but his grip held strong. He wasn’t used to being the one to sit there and be dotted on. He much rather be in control, having you on your back for him. 

You spun around in front of him and faced him, finally straddling him like he had wanted. You had barely settled into his lap when his fingers were weaving into your hair and pulling your lips to his, the kiss soft. His other hand was wrapped around you, holding you to him and pulling you to grind softly. You relaxed into him and ground down on his lap, hands on his shoulders to keep yourself upright as his lips found their way to your neck, immediately starting to suck a hickey into the side of your neck where it met your shoulder.

“Lay back.”

Creep pulled away from your neck to look up at you, liking the devious look in your eyes and nodding, leaning back on the bed and leaving you sitting up straddling him. 

“Let’s make a bet.”

He stared at you blankly for a second or two, not understanding where you were going with this. 

“Ok.”

“I bet that you can’t keep your hands to yourself while I blow you.” 

He liked where this was going already. Whether he won the bet or not, didn’t he still win? Ever the competitor, he agreed, folding his hands together behind his head. 

“Give it your best shot babygirl.”

Reaching down, your hands made quick work of his belt and zipper, opening his pants and sinking your hands inside, gripping him with both hands softly. He was painfully hard already and the warmth of your hands made him groan. The two of you hadn’t really had much alone time with how busy the club had been and this was the first time in nearly a week where you two had time and privacy and he was definitely sensitive. 

“You gonna touch me?”

With a smirk, he shook his head, playing it off as if he wasn’t thinking about it. Taking it as a challenge though, you climbed off of him and sat to the left on the bed, leaning over to kiss along his abdomen, your hand gripping him again and pumping agonizingly slow. He squirmed a bit and tightened his hands behind his head, trying desperately not to reach out and run his hand along your shoulder the way he usually did in encouragement. He watched you intently as you leaned down, pressing a kiss to the tip of him before removing your mouth and kissing along his hip again, a frustrated groan pushing it’s way past his lips as his hand also came to grab the top of your arm. 

“Ok. Alright. You win. Just do something please. I’m trying to let you have your fun but you’ve got like 30 seconds before I flip you over.” 

You laughed and relented, pumping him much quicker now and looking up at him. 

“I know you’re impatient but I didn’t think you’d cave that fast.”

He shrugged as you took him into your mouth, a sigh of content coming from him as he ran his fingers along your shoulder blade. 

“I’ll never be patient if a blowjob is at stake.”

The two of you laughed together and you leaned back down, taking him into your mouth fully this time. Your lips stretched around him, your hand pumping him at the base. He kept one hand behind his head, propping himself up so he could get a look at you, loving how you looked with him in your mouth. He reached his other hand down further, running it through your hair and holding it out of your face so he could really see you. At that moment you took him deep, a slight gag coming from you before you pulled yourself back up, a string of saliva connecting you and him, his thumb reaching out to wipe it away before he grabbed your chin and sat back up. 

“Ok, your turn.”


End file.
